


How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

by seliph



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seliph/pseuds/seliph
Summary: Just some sweet morning-after cuddles. Let me live.





	How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

The dawn light was just beginning to kiss Seliph’s face when he opened his eyes. Ares, having woken up a while ago, had his arms wrapped around him and a hand carding gently through his hair. Ares could never get over its softness or how it was only for _him_ to touch. 

Seliph shifted to lay on top of him, a sleepy smile on his face and blue hair spilling down Ares’s neck and shoulders. Normally, Seliph would be the one leaning in for the first kiss of the morning, but Ares beat him to it, pulling him down to place a soft one on his lips. When Ares broke away, Seliph was beaming and he couldn’t resist. He tightened his grip and started kissing Seliph’s neck.

“We have work to do,” Seliph said, laughing. Despite his words, he made no move to stop Ares or get out of bed, instead practically melting into his touch.

Ares hummed against the skin of his neck but continued.

“Ares.”

It was met with another _hm_. 

Seliph sighed, but his smile remained. They’d been apart for too long, longer than usual. Seliph had had to postpone Ares’s visit a week to dispose of Loptyrians that had popped up around Velthomer. He should have known that Ares would have started the morning like he had started the night. Impatient, but irresistible.

_“Ares, please, I’m almost done with my paperwork.”_

_“Yes, I am aware.” Ares brushed Seliph’s ponytail aside and peeled his collar away to kiss at his neck._

_“Then why are you undoing my shirt already?”_

_“It’ll make things easier later.”_

_Seliph took a deep breath, like he was trying to seem irritated, but Ares saw his cheeks flush and a grin tug at the corners of his lips. When he finally did finish, Seliph didn’t even get his folder completely closed before Ares had everything off his desk with one sweeping motion of his arm and dragged Seliph on top of it with the other._

_“There was a full bottle of ink in that mess, I hope you realize.” But the way Seliph tore at Ares’s clothes told him that he didn’t really care._

Ares peaked at the mess on the other side of the room, smirking at the sight of their clothes on the floor with the quills and papers. Ares had made sure the ink hadn’t spilled on anything important, but he still wasn’t looking forward to cleaning it up.

Seliph’s hands on Ares’s face brought him back into the moment, being guided into one of his kisses that always screamed love and adoration, that could quash any doubts Ares had about Seliph’s unconditional love for him. He didn’t know he was smiling until Seliph, smiling just as widely, pulled back and was running his thumbs on the corners of his mouth. 

“Oh, work can wait a little longer,” Seliph finally said and wrapped his arms around Ares tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is my whole life. their dynamic together is my absolute favorite and i would die for these boys. i will drag as many people into this hell as i possibly can.
> 
> this fic is so cheesy and sweet, but just let me live okay.
> 
> this is the first actually serious fic i've posted somewhere besides tumblr.
> 
> also while i was kicking myself about a title, friends told me florence and the machine lyrics. so when i saw this song I Had To.


End file.
